Radiant Garden
by flammula
Summary: UA. Léon et d'autres enfants de radiant garden ont dû quitter la ville pendant la guerre; Ils reviennent des années plus tard alors que la ville a été restaurée. edit : a été relue...pardon


Chapitre Unique, Radiant Garden

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Radiant Garden, la belle et grande Radiant Garden. Une ville détruite pendant la guerre, et désertée par ses habitants jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne en main sa restauration et décide de lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan. Ils avaient été nombreux à se réunir de nouveau dans leur ville bien-aimée pour aider à sa reconstruction. Pendant plusieurs années on avait entendu le vacarme des chantiers de construction, avec marteaux piqueurs, pelleteuses et tout le bataclan. Des gens motivés qui ne pensaient qu'à retrouver leur « vrai chez eux », qui se donnaient vraiment beaucoup de mal pour rendre sa grandeur à la ville tant aimée. Quand tout serait terminé, d'autres personnes viendraient aussi profiter du travail des autres, un peu injustement mais on ne demandait pas à ce que tout le monde fasse des sacrifices, on savait que ce n'était pas possible, et puis, si on voulait rendre sa splendeur à la ville, il fallait aussi se dire que les gens étaient les bienvenues pour venir la peupler, qu'ils aient aidé ou pas. Des anciens habitants, des gens qui n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds avant, et peut-être des gens parmi ceux qui l'avaient détruite. Maintenant que les pays étaient en paix, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'on ne se mélange pas. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas trop parler de ses origines, pourtant, pour ne pas se faire rejeter surtout par les 'nationalistes et puristes', enfin, quelque chose comme ça.

Le père de Léon avait travaillé pendant un long moment à la restauration de la ville. Lui-même était resté avec sa mère à Traverse Town parce qu'il y allait à l'école et qu'il avait été trop petit de toute façon pendant la plus grande partie des travaux pour ne pas être plutôt un poids sur le chantier qu'une aide.

Il savait qu'une fois la ville entièrement restaurée, ses parents et lui iraient vivre de nouveau là-haut. Il n'était pas contre l'idée, il se souvenait encore de ses années là-bas. Il avait huit ans quand la guerre avait ravagé la ville. Ils avaient quitté les lieux en catastrophe et s'étaient réfugiés à Travers Town comme la plupart des gens qui avaient perdu leur foyer à cause du conflit. C'est aussi comme ça qu'il avait pu, malgré tout, retrouver deux de ses amis. Il avait tout de même perdu de vue un de ceux avec qui il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'époque. Il n'avait plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles, il ne savait pas où il avait emménagé, s'il allait bien, si sa famille allait bien. S'il était toujours vivant.

Depuis le temps, les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui s'étaient estompés. Il se rappelait seulement de cheveux blonds en bataille, de grands yeux bleus, d'un garçon calme, un peu timide, très doux, très gentil. Il se rappelait aussi que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était quand ils avaient commencé l'école ensemble. Ils habitaient l'un en face de l'autre, mais les familles ne s'étant jamais vraiment parlé, les enfants non plus n'avaient pas eu vraiment l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Ce jour là, sa mère avançait devant lui pour aller vers l'institutrice qui s'occupait de leur classe. Elle voulait lui parler avant de laisser son fils tout seul pour la matinée, le laisser sans sa mère pour la première fois. Léon venait à peine de s'être mis dans un coin pour ne pas parler aux autres (parce qu'il était vexé que son père l'ait abandonné si vite aux terribles tourments de la scolarité),qu'il avait aperçu le petit blond trottiner derrière une grande dame blonde, comme un bébé chocobo qui suit avec peine les grands pas de sa maman. Il se rappelait aussi s'être dit qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir plus perdu que lui, et que puisque c'était comme ça, ils resteraient ensemble et deviendraient amis.

A cette époque, il arrivait encore que Léon veuille créer des liens avec les autres. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé. Mais quand la guerre avait éclatée, tout le monde s'était sauvé sans s'inquiéter de prévenir son entourage. Tout le monde avait essayé de survivre comme il le pouvait, et parfois on abandonnait lâchement les autres derrière.

Léon n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à ses amis. Il les avait presque tous perdus. Et il avait commencé à regretter de s'en être fait autant, parce que la plupart d'entre eux lui manqueraient tellement.

Il avait eu mal d'être séparé de tout le monde,aussi brutalement, et il commençait, à cette époque déjà, à se demander si ça valait la peine de s'attacher aux autres.

Le sentiment avait été à peine atténué lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Aerith et Youffie à Traverse Town.

Voilà. Il était donc prévu que sa petite famille retourne à Radiant Garden. Celle d'Aerith et celle de Youffie aussi.

Tout allait très bien.

Mais rien ne va jamais exactement comme on le voudrait,et c'est parfois pire que ce qu'on peut imaginer.

Il avait 12 ans quand sa mère est morte d'une maladie incurable. Sa soeur Ellone à qui il tenait tellement, avait été enlevée à son père qui ne pouvait soit-disant pas s'occuper de deux enfants. Et à vrai dire, là-bas à restaurer la ville, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'occuper de Léon. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à vivre chez « papi Merlin », et que c'était avec lui qu'il était finalement retourné habiter à Radiant Garden, cinq ans plus tard. Aerith et Youffie avaient déménagé en même temps.

Et donc sa rentrée en terminale s'était faite à la nouvelle Radiant Garden.

Léon Leonhart, 17 ans, anciennement connu sous le nom de Squall, pas beaucoup d'amis et aucune envie de s'en faire, pas de petite amie et pas de parents non plus d'ailleurs. Enfin, si, un père quelque part dans la ville, et une soeur quelque part dans le monde. But dans la vie ? Aucun. Ou peut-être rien de particulier, sinon ne pas finir comme un moins que rien inutile.

En train de marcher sans conviction vers le lycée à l'heure qu'il est.

Youffie qui le vit arriver de loin, se mit à gesticuler avec toute l'énergie dont elle disposait pour se faire voir. Sans compter qu'elle criait pour accompagner ses battements d'ailes. Un peu plus et elle pourrait s'envoler.

Léon avait très envie de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle se montrait discrète de cette manière. Si elle ne s'était pas déjà faite remarquer par tout le lycée, cela signifiait que les gens étaient aveugles. Bref, il ne l'ignora pas parce que de toute façon il n'y arriverait pas, et parce qu'Aerith était avec.

« En forme pour la rentrée Squall ?! »

« Je m'appelle Léon. »

« L'heure de vérité arrive. Allons-nous retrouver nos anciens amis ? Héhé. J'ai déjà fait un tour, personne que je reconnaisse pour le moment, mais rien n'est perdu. »

Léon ne répondit rien, mais Aerith accueillit les propos de Youffie avec de nouveaux encouragements. La plupart des gens qui avaient dû quitter Radiant Garden il y a longtemps, étaient sûrement revenus.

Ca n'intéressait pas spécialement Léon. Il les avait oubliés de toute façon, alors les retrouver ne le réjouirait pas plus que cela.

La sonnerie retentit et toute la masse d'élèves se dirigea progressivement vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Léon suivit sans réfléchir, il comptait sur Aerith et Youffie pour s'être informées sur la classe etc.

Et à ce propos...

« Je suis dans votre classe ? »

« Oui~! Personne ne peut nous séparer ! » annonça triomphalement Youffie.

« Nous avons vraiment de la chance de pouvoir rester ensemble. C'en paraît irréel. »fit Aerith avec un sourire radieux.

Léon répondit avec un léger sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas plus chanceux qu'eux trois. Depuis le début, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Il avait peut-être une bonne étoile au final ? Ou alors celle d'Aerith ou Youffie était assez influente pour eux trois ?

Un cri suraigu perça les tympans de plusieurs personnes autour d'eux. Méfait de l'auto-proclamée plus grand ninja au monde (allez savoir pourquoi et comment).

« Tête de hérisson droit devant! »

Et plus de Youffie. Aerith pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en avançant pour voir de qui parlait leur amie. Léon jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où se dirigeait l'ados surexcitée et repéra la « tête de hérisson » en question.

« Sora. » précisa-t-il à Aerith avec un sourire en coin.

« Il n'est pas retourné à Destiny Island ? »

La surprise d'Aerith était compréhensible. Sora était un garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré à Traverse Town, il venait de Destiny Island, et avait lui aussi dû fuir son pays dans l'urgence. Il avait été séparé de ses amis de là-haut mais s'était très vite attaché à Léon, Aerith et Youffie. Il leur parlait très souvent de ses deux amis, Riku et Kairi. Léon se demandait s'il les avait retrouvés, parce que Sora avait quitté Traverse Town avant eux, pour retourner normalement à Destiny Island. C'était plutôt étonnant de le voir ici à Radiant Garden à la place.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, Sora l'accueillit avec un immense sourire, comme il savait si bien les faire. Youffie avait déjà eu le temps de poser mille questions et fit directement part de ce qu'elle avait appris de plus intéressant. Sora n'était pas dans leur classe, par contre il était là avec ses fameux deux amis. Riku serait dans la même classe qu'eux quand Sora et Kairi étaient dans une autre. Le trio n'avait pas eu la même chance de se retrouver tous ensemble dans leur nouveau lycée.

« On se verra quand même tout le temps, et puis on pourra aussi rester avec vous du coup. Je suis content de vous revoir! » fit Sora, très enjoué.

Léon était heureux aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas autant que les autres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire connaissance avec les deux qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ça se ferait plus tard de toute façon. Les cours retardaient en fait son obligation d'être social.

**

La journée se déroula comme se déroule toujours une rentrée, et le soir, lorsque Léon retourna chez lui, il était déjà épuisé comme s'il avait commencé depuis un mois. En chemin, il avait repensé à ses nouvelles rencontres, ça lui faisait drôle d'avoir fait la connaissance de ces personnes dont avait tellement parlé Sora, là-bas, à Traverse Town. Et à part Sora lui-même, Léon n'avait pas retrouvé de personnes qu'il connaissait à l'époque de l'ancienne Radiant Garden. Tant pis. Comme il se l'était dit ce matin même, il ne se rappelait pas d'eux de toute façon, et les retrouver ne changerait pas grand chose à sa vie.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de la maison quand il entendit un baroufle sans nom venir de la maisonnette d'à côté.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un garage où le gérant fabriquait des vaisseaux Gumi. Ces vaisseaux qui servaient à transporter les gens d'une ville et d'un monde à l'autre. Cid, était le gérant. Un homme passionné, très gentil, mais sans cesse en train de jurer, surtout quand Youffie était dans les parages et s'adressait à lui en l'appelant 'le vieux'. Léon avait passé son enfance dans les pièces de vaisseau, et avec Cid comme mentor il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les navi gumi. Sûrement qu'il travaillerait avec lui plus tard. Peut-être. Cid vivait avec Shera. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, et ne disaient pas clairement qu'ils s'aimaient parce que Shera restait à première vue avec Cid pour des raisons obscures. Aerith rigolait doucement lorsque la discussion tournait autour de ce fait, parce qu'elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas simplement une dette qui retenait la femme auprès de Cid. Et tout le monde était dans tous les cas très admiratifs parce qu'elle était la seule capable de supporter vraiment l'homme qui avait dirons nous, un caractère de cochon.

Léon se dirigea donc vers le garage en entendant le bruit qui en sortait. En entrant il y découvrit une tonne de machines en train de clignoter sans que ça ait de sens et Merlin et Cid qui étaient en train de s'échanger des noms d'oiseaux devant.

« Vous êtes une catastrophe ambulante, vieux fou ! »

« Vos machines ne valent rien, je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Et blablabla. Léon connaissait déjà ce qui se disait, ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes se disputaient pour une raison semblable. Il soupira et fit donc semblant de n'être jamais passé et disparut discrètement pour rentrer chez lui. Merlin était occupé, il pourrait donc directement filer dans sa chambre et faire le travail que les profs lui avaient déjà donné. Il pourrait peut-être sortir après.

Ne croulant pas sous les devoirs, il eut vite fait de terminer et décida de ne pas rester dans sa chambre. Il sortit de la maison, Merlin n'était toujours pas rentré. Il alla sans réfléchir toquer chez Aerith qui habitait quelques pâtés de maison plus loin. Il sourit en traversant l'allée fleurie. Elle était là depuis seulement deux mois et déjà tout rayonnait autour d'elle. Le jardin de la maison où vivait son amie était toujours le plus beau de la ville. Où qu'elle soit.

C'est Elmira, la mère d'Aerith qui ouvrit la porte, et elle eut un sourire ravi en voyant Léon et le laissa entrer en lui précisant que sa fille était en train d'étudier dans sa chambre. Elle le conduisit à la dite pièce à travers la nouvelle maison, toqua, et laissa les jeunes ensemble.

« Tu viens m'aider à terminer ? »dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

« Si tu veux. » fit Léon avec un sourire, en tirant une chaise pour s'installer à côté d'elle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle avait presque terminé, à vrai dire, et n'aurait pas vraiment besoin de son aide. Il prit tout de même un stylo pour corriger les quelques fautes qui lui avaient échappées ici et là.

« Merci! » fit-elle d'un voix chantante. « Tu es heureux d'être de retour à Radiant Garden, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en continuant d'écrire.

« Pas particulièrement. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien rester à Traverse Town. » fit-il en corrigeant une faute dans ce qu'elle venait à peine d'écrire.

« Ah mais si Youffie et moi étions parties sans toi, tu te serais senti seul. Comment pourrais-tu vivre sans moi, je me demande. » elle marqua le point final avec un geste victorieux et posa son crayon. Léon sourit et posa le sien aussi.

« Je me demande. »

Aerith était son éternel soutien. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, et il avait toujours pu compter sur elle en cas de coup dur.

« Je suis contente d'être de retour. Je me sens mieux ici. »

Elle posa ses coudes sur son bureau et son menton dans ses paumes, ses yeux étaient levés vers le tableau accroché à son mur : le château d'Ansem le Sage, qui trônait au dessus de la ville de Radiant Garden, peint dans un style qui rappelait beaucoup les contes de fée. Léon regardait Aerith sans rien dire, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui réponde, elle avait juste envie de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle parlait,et lui, les yeux posés sur son visage délicat, l'écoutait et répondait brièvement lorsqu'elle lui posait une question. Elle souriait et il admirait ses yeux verts s'éclairer, ses lèvres roses s'étirer gracieusement. Et il lui répondait en souriant doucement lui aussi. Elle riait parce qu'elle aimait l'avoir en auditoire, et même si parfois elle aurait voulu qu'il soit plus bavard, elle était tout de même heureuse qu'il soit là.

Léon n'était pas quelqu'un qui souriait facilement, mais en présence de ses meilleurs amis, c'était différent.

«Tu es parti vite tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu étais pressé ? »

« Non...enfin, je voulais être sûr que Merlin n'avait pas besoin de moi, et je comptais terminer tôt le travail que les profs nous avait donné. Mais quand je suis arrivé Merlin était encore en train de se battre avec Cid. »

Aerith éclata de rire, elle avait l'habitude que ça se passe effectivement de cette manière. Alors Squall laissait Merlin, et souvent, il terminait la soirée chez elle. Ca lui faisait plaisir.

« Pardon de ne pas t'avoir raccompagnée. »fit-il en se grattant la nuque.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs un garçon de l'autre classe de terminale m'a raccompagnée. »

Léon fronça les sourcils. « Qui ça ? »

« Il s'appelle Zack, je ne crois pas que tu le connaisses. »

Voilà un prénom qu'il allait retenir. Ne pas le laisser trop s'approcher d'Aerith.

« Tu te fais raccompagner par des gens que tu ne connais pas ? »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant. » fit Aerith avec un ton de fausse reproche. « Il est très gentil, je t'assure. »

Mais Léon n'était pas tellement convaincu.

Il y eu un blanc et Aerith qui ne voulait pas continuer sur le sujet en commença un autre.

« Je pensais que nous reverrions Cloud, en revenant ici. »

Léon la regarda, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Tu ne l'as quand même pas oublié, si ? » fit-elle surprise. « Tu étais toujours avec lui quand nous étions enfants. »

Bien sûr, Léon se rappelait de Cloud. Mais il était surpris parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la première fois Radiant Garden.

« Peut-être qu'on l'a juste loupé aujourd'hui. » fit Léon en haussant les épaules.

« Ca me ferait plaisir de le revoir. J'imagine qu'à toi aussi. » fit-elle en souriant.

Léon regarda ailleurs. Il ne savait pas trop. Tout serait très différent maintenant, alors peut-être que ça ne leur ferait rien de se retrouver depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être même qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun et qu'ils ne s'entendraient même pas.

« C'est aussi possible qu'il se soit changé en sale morveux pourri gâté avec lequel je ne m'entendrais pas. »

Cela fit rire Aerith, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Cloud comme ça, et parce qu'elle pensait que Léon disait cela pour cacher son opinion réelle.

**

Cloud était bel et bien de retour à Radiant Garden, même si personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. La première fois que Léon le croisa, c'était en cours de sport, là où les classes se mélangeaient. Les deux garçons s'étaient regardé droit dans les yeux et n'avaient rien dit. Aucun d'eux n'osa engager la conversation, alors ils ne se dirent rien du tout. Ils firent même comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas reconnus. Mais bien sûr ils n'avaient pas eu un seul doute à la seconde même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Il aura fallu que Youffie et Aerith s'en mêlent pour qu'ils décident à se parler, alors qu'il y a quelques années, ils ne se séparaient pas.

Les retrouvailles ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Il y avait comme un blocage des deux côtés, et ils avaient eu du mal à faire comme s'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se revoir. Ils se parlaient en faisant comme si ça les ennuyait de le faire, et ça avait laissé les autres plutôt perplexes.

Sora ne croyait pas une seconde qu'ils aient un jour été amis, Riku haussait un sourcil comme s'il avait deux débiles en face de lui, Kairi souriait tout en étant navrée, Youffie s'arrachait les cheveux et Aerith avait l'air triste de la fin de leur vieille amitié. Elle fit part de ses sentiments à Léon qui lui fit gentiment remarquer que ça ne pouvait pas être la fin de leur vieille amitié puisqu'elle s'était terminée il y a dix ans, quand il était parti sans laisser de nouvelles. Aerith fronça les sourcils en lui faisant à son tour remarquer qu'il n'avait pas eu les moyens de laisser des nouvelles à qui que se soit puisqu'aucun d'entre eux, à l'époque, ne savait où il allait finir.

Léon le savait, et il s'était senti très bête et très mal d'avoir parlé comme ça à son amie.

Quand il essaya de s'expliquer sans être trop froid à Cloud, le blond le regarda comme s'il avait un débile en face de lui et haussa les épaules.

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

Léon resta interdit un instant. Puis il maîtrisa tant bien que mal,la bouffée de colère qui était montée en lui. Soit, puisqu'il se fichait de lui.

Ils ne se sont plus parlés du tout, ni même regardés, et tout le monde s'alarma. Sora fronçait les sourcils et affirmait qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il laissa vite tomber quand il vit qu'en plus de l'antipathie qu'ils portaient l'un envers l'autre, Cloud et Léon étaient devenus rivaux dans à peu près tout.

Un soir que Léon raccompagnait Aerith jusque chez elle, elle s'arrêta en route et croisa les bras l'air en colère. Léon se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté et dû constater avec une grimace rapide qu'il allait se faire sermonner.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à Cloud et à toi ? D'où vous vient cette idée de rivalité tout d'un coup ? »

Léon eut un soupir agacé. « J'en sais rien. Et puis il réagit comme un gamin, alors je lui rends la pareille. »

Aerith fit une moue qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. « Très intelligent. »

Léon grogna et refusa de continuer à parler de Cloud. Aerith dû se résoudre.

**

La situation resta la même pendant longtemps.

Le cours de sport était le seul que Léon et Cloud avaient en commun. Et c'est dans ce cours qu'ils s'évertuaient à se tester mutuellement. Eh bien, comme des rivaux, non ?

Le professeur leur a donné un ballon de basket, et leur a dit de s'amuser. Il voulait que les élèves s'entraînent par paire et avait choisi de mettre Cloud et Léon ensemble. Il se disait sûrement que le sport serait un des moyens les plus efficaces de régler leurs différents. Ca pouvait aussi aggraver la situation évidemment. Mais il avait foi en sa théorie, il ne fallait pas le contrarier.

L'entraînement se transforma en duel. Jusqu'ici ça avait été prévisible. Et le duel se transforma en bain de sang. Métaphore à peine exagérée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es toujours en train de me chercher ? Je t'ai pourtant rien fait. »

« Arrête de frimer et tu m'énerveras moins. »

« Bon sang, c'est toi qui est toujours en train de te la jouer loup solitaire, mystérieux. Emo. »

« Tu peux parler, tu te prends pour un lion mais tu sais que miauler. Gamin. »

« Morveux »

Et les paniers s'enchaînaient aussi vite que les insultes. Arriva ce qui devait arriver : le jeu devint trop brutal et l'un des deux devait se faire mal. Cloud s'y colla avec une cheville en moins. Leonhart 1, Strife O.

Le prof poussa un soupir à déraciner les arbres (ou plutôt les paniers de basket) et les envoya à l'infirmerie tous les deux. Strife pour se faire soigner, Leonhart parce qu'après l'avoir blessé, c'était la moindre des choses que de l'accompagner.

Cloud ne voulut pas aller à l'infirmerie « pour si peu » disait-il. Aussi il demanda plutôt à aller dans les vestiaires pour se débrouiller avec la trousse de soin qu'il y avait dans la salle de sport. Crème et bandages, et le tour était joué. Léon l'accompagna dans tous les cas. Il fit s'asseoir le blond et entreprit de le soigner lui. Cloud lui jeta un regard noir et devant cet air défiant, Léon resta sans voix.

Il avait le même regard que lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Celui qu'il avait eu le jour où il s'était fait coincé pour être tabassé. Squall l'avait surpris par hasard entouré par les autres enfants. Cloud les regardait avec ces mêmes yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir ce jour là, que le garçon qui avait pourtant l'air si fragile, en avait mis deux à terre. Comme ils étaient plus nombreux, il s'était pris pas mal de coups, jusqu'à ce que Léon arrive pour lui prêter main forte. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux couverts de bleus mais victorieux.

Le trouble de Léon dû se faire sentir parce que Cloud se radoucit. Squall secoua doucement la tête et prit le baume pour soigner la cheville du blond qui refusa de se laisser faire, prétextant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller.

« Je le fais, et je te mettrai les bandages, tout seul tu vas avoir du mal. »

« C'est mon pied, c'est pas comme si je voulais soigner mon poignet. »

Après un regard menaçant de la part du brun, Cloud finit par capituler. Il détournait le regard pendant que Léon étalait la pommade et constatait avec amusement qu'il rougissait comme une fillette. Cloud remarqua le sourire narquois et cracha un « Te marres pas comme une idiot. » très froid.

Le silence se fit pesant. Finalement Cloud le brisa avec le genre de réplique à laquelle Léon ne se serait jamais attendu.

« J'étais vraiment content de te revoir. »

Le brun leva les yeux surpris et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Cloud ne le regardait pas mais il continua.

« Tu m'as complètement ignoré et regardé comme si j'étais un inconnu. »

Léon resta sans voix. Alors c'était pour cette raison que Cloud avait été si désagréable, ça ne lui avait pas plu de se sentir rejeté ? Ce qui n'était en plus pas le cas.

« Je ne t'ai pas du tout ignoré! Je....ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments, je ne savais pas comment réagir... »

« Un 'bonjour, ça fait longtemps' aurait suffit. »

« Tu ne m'as rien dit non plus je te signal. »

«Parce que je me suis senti ignoré. »

Tout était clair à présent, et Léon se sentit très bête d'avoir perdu son temps à se battre avec un ami. Ils avaient des années à rattraper et ils perdaient leur temps à rivaliser bêtement.

« On...fait la paix alors ? »

« Certainement pas, tu m'as cassé la cheville. »

Il y eut un gros blanc où personne ne bougea d'un millimètre. Léon serra plus fort que nécessaire le bandage de Cloud. « Elle n'est pas cassée mais ça peut s'arranger. »

Cloud à qui les larmes étaient montées aux yeux à cause de la douleur se baissa et attrapa le poignet de Léon pour le retenir. « On peut trouver un arrangement. »dit-il en gardant un air impassible. Ca devait être très dur de rester de marbre quand la douleur est forte, mais il y parvint tant bien que mal...

Avec le temps, leur rivalité ne disparut toujours pas complètement. Ils étaient tout de même redevenus de très bons amis, et autant dire que tout le monde était soulagé de ne plus avoir à subir les tensions Léon/Cloud.

Au fur et à mesure, leur relation évoluait, encore et encore. Et très vite, ils devinrent de nouveau inséparables. Comme ils l'avaient été autrefois.

Ou plus.

Parfois, Cloud ne venait pas en cours, et il n'avait jamais aucune explication pour justifier ses absences. Ni aux professeurs, ni à ses amis, à personne. Ces jours là, Squall était comme un lion en cage. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer les disparitions de Cloud, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Et au fil du temps,il se rendit compte que la simple absence de son ami le mettait mal à l'aise, et pas simplement par le fait qu'il ne dise pas où il allait.

Il finit par se disputer avec Cloud pour cette raison. Le blond finit par s'expliquer, même si se n'était qu'une explication très vague.

« Je cherche quelqu'un. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit. Ca ne calma qu'un peu la dispute. Léon ne voulait pas se contenter de si peu. Il insista, mais Cloud ne finit que par se taire définitivement à ce sujet. Il ne répondrait plus à aucune question. Léon dû se faire à l'idée de ce silence.

Et un jour, Cloud disparût pour un long moment. Léon crut qu'il était parti pour ne plus revenir, cette fois. Il lui en voulut énormément. Il se dit que s'il le revoyait un jour, il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas spécialement cette rancune que nourrissait Squall à l'encontre de son ami, mais elle était là.

Cette rancune fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Cloud réapparut blessé. Léon s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli, sans poser de questions. Cloud s'expliqua tout seul une fois qu'il avait décidé qu'il s'agissait du bon moment.

« Squall, est-ce que tu te souviens de la guerre ? »

« ...Appelle-moi Léon. Squall, c'était avant la guerre, quand j'avais un père qui ne m'ignorait pas et que ma mère était vivante. »

Cloud hocha simplement la tête. Ca avait été dur de comprendre pourquoi Léon refusait qu'on l'appelle Squall, mais c'était simplement parce que le garçon était trop réservé sur ses sentiments, et que les gens ne cherchaient pas assez à comprendre les autres pour que l'explication, aussi simple qu'elle soit, leur apparaisse d'elle-même. Peut-être que seulement Aerith savait, sans que ça soit Léon qui lui ait dit.

« Une personne a fait du mal à ma famille. Je lui ai fait payer. »

C'était donc cette personne que recherchait tout le temps le blond. Pourvu que ça ne lui ai pas apporté trop de soucis.

« Il est toujours vivant quelque part, mais il a payé. »

Au moins il n'avait pas fait d'ânerie, pensa Léon.

Le jeune homme regarda son ami qui fixait le vide. Sa vengeance ne semblait pas l'avoir soulagé.

Et c'est en le voyant là, qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il réalisa ce qu'étaient vraiment ses sentiments quand il avait cru le perdre à nouveau. Et peut-être que c'était dur à admettre, peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, mais ... il aimait Cloud plus que ce qu'il croyait. Bien sûr, enfants, il avait été son meilleur ami, mais maintenant, ses sentiments avaient changés. Il avait eu du mal à s'en rendre compte, il avait même encore du mal à admettre que c'était possible. Il avait toujours cru qu'il aimait Aerith, ou que s'il devait tomber amoureux, ce serait d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait été celle dont il avait eu le plus besoin. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Son coeur qui battait si fort, alors qu'il avait les yeux posés sur l'autre garçon, ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas une illusion. A cet instant, il adorait ces cheveux d'or, en bataille. Il adulait ces yeux qui avaient la couleur du ciel. Il ne voulait plus se dire qu'il n'entendrait plus cette voix douce et au timbre chaud. A cet instant, il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui. C'est ce qu'il ressentait alors, et ce qu'il ressentirait encore pendant longtemps.

« Cloud... » commença-t-il, sa voix étranglée dans sa gorge serrée.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui,l'air interrogatif.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. »

Les yeux de son ami s'élargirent un quart de seconde et puis le fixèrent sans ciller une seule fois. Léon se laissa emporter et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cloud. Il ne se fit pas rejeter...au contraire. Il eut une réponse, timide, puis assurée.

Son coeur était prêt à exploser.

Ils échangèrent beaucoup, encore beaucoup, d'autres baisers. Chaque fois, Léon sentait son coeur battre tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'il finirait par quitter sa poitrine.

Chaque fois, Cloud sentait que le sien ne lui appartenait plus, mais qu'il était à lui. A Léon.

Et chacun pensait qu'auprès de l'autre, la ville n'avait à leur yeux jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

Radiant Garden.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà voilà. ^^ Un petit one shot mignon, pas trop mièvre j'espère, même si j'ai failli moi-même me faire vomir XD

Il n'y a pas assez de Cloud/Léon et c'est déplorable parce que je les trouve absolument adorables. =3

J'espère que si vous avez lu mon autre fic Kingdom Hearts, vous avez remarqué que j'adore Aerith. XD Et Cloud XD

Je n'ai pas fait corriger ce texte et je ne l'ai pas bien relu parce que je manque de temps. J'espère que les tournures ne sont pas merd*** et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes =D

Voilà, les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues ^.^

Petit délire qui va sûrement vous casser l'ambiance, mais c'est trop drôle, il faut que je le dise. Mon correcteur orthographique est tellement drôle que j'ai failli me faire pipi dessus. Il veut me changer les prénoms, parce qu'il ne les connaît pas, et comme il refuse de les apprendre....bref. Youffie devient bouffie, Léon devient Néon, Sora devient Dora, Kairi devient prairie et Aerith devient arthrite (la pauvre XD) et attention...Riku devient rikiki XDDD attention mesdames et messieurs je viens de faire un jeu de mot en plus du fait que je rigole pour la tournure mal placée que prennent mes pensées. Pauvre Riku, j'espère que tu te sens pas trop impuissant. Riku : Sora peut dire si je suis rikiki. è_é Sora : *rouge pivoine*

edit : ouh mon dieu, c'était absolument abominable, des phrases étaient incompréhensibles et l'orthographe catastrophique. Je suis désolée d'être incapable de me relire tout de suite. J'écris toujours super tard, du coup mon français est assez aléatoire...disons carrément déplorable. Et je devrais attendre avant de poster le chapitre, seulement je suis trop impatiente. PARDON !! J'ai refais une correction, j'espère que ça ira mieux maintenant...

GNU x3


End file.
